The Association of Transforming Growth Factor-Alpha with Non-syndromic Cleft Lip and/or Cleft Palate Previous studies have shown an association of the transforming growth factor-alpha (TGFA) locus with non-syndromic cleft lip with or without cleft palate. To further characterize this association I have continued to look for mutations in the gene. We have identified four polymorphisms that are in the 3' untranslated region of the mRNA. One of the polymorphisms was found to be in a weak association with non-syndromic cleft lip with or without cleft palate. Currently,experiments are being performed to determine if the associated allele is transcribed at the same level as the other alleles. KEY WORDS: Transforming Growth Factor-Alpha, Cleft Lip, Cleft Palate